


Forgive For I Have Sinned.

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just suppose to be little bit of complex typing...turned out it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive For I Have Sinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like that T.V show Lucifer bit it's more mine than that so yeah..

The club was loud with noise and music,People shouting having to scream over the loud music.

Multi-colored lights flashed across the room making it bright with different colored lights.The club scene was authentic with the classic flashing lights and the sounds of the crowd conversing over one another's voice.

The smells of smoke and acohol filled the air with the mixture of dance and aroma.It was intoxicating and hypnotic.

But sitting in one of the open booths that was away from the clubbing scene,was a man with black wavy hair and green alluring eyes.

He was dressed in a firm black suit with a red tie to complete the beautiful work of pure art.

His hair was combed finely with his black bangs hanging over his forehead,finishing that mysterious,alluring look.

His green eyes made him look even more handsome.They glittered in the light,making him look angelic in the light.

He gripped the glass of brandy and he lifted it up to his lips,taking a swallow before setting it back down on the table.

He looked over to the crowd of dancing drunks who were screaming and shouting to the music and rolled his eyes.

But deep in the crowd,In the middle of the dance floor,was a young man with beautiful white hair.

He had a beautiful smile with pearly white teeth to match.He was dressed in a white shirt with a design on it that represented two angel wings that look as if they were flying up into the Heavens.

He wore denim jeans that looked skin-tight against his thighs and legs.He wore white shoes tha made him move with ease like he was floating on a cloud.

His eyes were blue like the ocean,shiny and bright like it too-They was beautiful and adorable.

The man in the booth was watching the crowd like a hawk saying in a tone full of impatience and annoyance,"Where are you?"

The white-haired man peeked through the crowd through a small opening between dancers and he spotted the man with ease and he frowned,saying with slight anger,"He's here."

He cut the crowd,avoidng the people with ease as he made it out of the dancing crowd.The music was loud with the bass blasting through the air.

His eyebrows furrowed as he approached the man-Feeling that dark,unclean energy.

"Well,well..."He said then the man turned towards him smirking and saying with a taunting tone,"Well..well...I never thought you would show."

The white haired man chuckled lightly,"I didn't think you would either."

The man in the suit smirked,"Miiki."

The white haired man smirked,showing very much amusement,"Desi."

Miiki chuckled,his true form beaming through the humanoid form as he looked at him with eyes full of pure,angelic energy.

Desi smirked,his unclean and unholy form burning through the humanoid form that he assumed in order to walk this Earth.

"You belong back in your place and that place is Hell."Miiki said as time stopped around them,slowing down the clock and slowing down motion.

"Oooh...I like it when you get rough."Desi said in a lewd tone,licking his lips.

Miiki grimaced in disgust then he grabbed Desi's arm,teleporting them from the club,motion and time starting back again.

~__~__~__~__~

Desi panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath-Teleportation was literally breath-taking,especially when a angel's doing it,Demons couldn't withstand the speed of light.

They were in a desolated place,No cars,No life,No humans-Just them.

Miiki was standing a few feet from him,his purified white wings spreaded from behind his back as he revealed his true form.

His eyes glowed pure white,His hair glowed along with his body-Angelic essence beaming from his body.

Desi finally managed to catch his breath,slowing raising himself off the ground.

"You always loved the hard way."He said,dusting off his clothes.

Miiki chuckled,hovering off the ground,"Dear brother,You've always been that one pain in arse that would never go away."

Desi smirked,"I know."

Miiki gripped the hilt of the sword that was in its sheath on his side,pulling out.

Desi chuckled before revealing his hellish form.His face was pulled back by metal wires that were embedded into his skin.He smelled of sulfuric acid and his wings were black but they didn't have that glow that Miiki had.

They barely had any skin or feathers covering them as they self-conciously flapped themselves even they weren't going anywhere.

His eyes were no longer that pretty green,They were now red with black surrounding them.He was glowing black with decaying skin on his body.He had a black cloak covering his body and a black wrap covering his middle area.

He had long black claws that oozed sulfur gas.His long black tail flicked,spreading acid across the ground,causing it to sizzle.

Desi chuckled darkly,revealing his decaying sharp fangs as he pulled out a long red blood-stained blade,it glowed a bright red.

Miiki smirked,"I'll send you straight back to Hell where you belong."

"Oh please try brother...in fact...Let's make thissss interesting..."Desi hissed as his forked tongue slithered out of his lips.

"Any deal with a demon means something unholy is going to be coming out of this."Miiki said,his eyes keeping their precious glow.

"If...you win..I'll go back to hell.....But if I win....I get take your precioussss life along with your preciousss...virginity.."Desi hissed,smirking as Miiki grimaced in disgust.

"No wonder your where you are now."Miiki said with disgust tinging his voice but he wanted to see Desi go back to Hell instead of being up here,taking peoples innocent lives.

"Fine,But if you break this promise...I'll _personally_ make sure you remain in Hell for all eternity,Never to come onto the human plane."Miiki threatened before he rose his free hand,bringing up a bright holy light that made Desi hiss out in pain as its light burned against his uncleansed skin.

The light continued to glow before it finally stopped,revealing a blank parchment of paper that floated in the air,smoke was beaming off the paper.

"You know the drill."Miiki said sternly watching as Desi flick his tongue out of his mouth before he began to walk towards the parchment.

The parchment began to glow intensely as the demon approached it.It began to create words and symbols that Desi could understand then he nodded,flicking his tongue out of his mouth.

His tail rose slowly towards the parchment,oozing sulfuric acid onto it,making more symbols appear then its glow intensified.

Miiki's face remained stern then the parchment spun around twice before turning to him.

He squinted,reading the symbols and sigils like ease,No sign of deception within them.

"Remember,You bounded by this.If you lie...You're banished."Miiki warned and Desi smirked,"I know..."

The parchment immolated into holy fire then it disappeared,leaving a small spark into the air before dissipating into thin air.

Desi hissed again then his wings made a popping and cracking sound as they spreaded out,revealing their skinless and featherless bones.

Miiki growled,extending his hand that held the bright holy white sword out to the side.

Desi flicked his tongue out,extending his dead rottening hand that held the blood-red stained blade.

Then they began to circle each other,watching each other's movement,waiting for the other to make a move.

Then Desi let out a vicious growl and attacked first.

Miiki had a advantage of having fully feathered wings,He could immediately dodge attacks with aerial movements.

He lifted himself off the ground,flipping in mid-air and avoiding the attack.

Desi hissed then his wing bones began to crack and pop as they extended out and began to curve into the full-fledged aerial position.

Miiki seen this coming in seconds-Desi was going to attempt to take flight.

Desi let out a vicious screech,exposing his fangs then he flapped them once,then twice then finally a third time,picking up air through the featherless and skinless bones.

Miiki began immense his energy slowly-just enough to make Desi 'fall out of flight'in seconds.

Desi was in the air,heading straight towards Miiki,his sword pointed and ready to pierce the angel's heart.

 _'Closer..'_ Miiki thought in his head,his empty hand balled up into a fist while the other was curled tightly around his sword's hilt.

Desi's eyes were a flaming red and black as he got closer and closer towards Miiki.

 _'Come on...'_ Miiki thought as he closed his eyes,readying himself by lower his energy levels so that Desi would never see it coming.

He was so close...

 _'Now!'_ Miiki thought opening his eyes letting out a large intense blast of spiritual energy at Desi,knocking him out of the air and plummeting him into the Earth's hard surface.

Desi landed hard into the ground,making a pot-hole shaped just like him as he closed his eyes,secretly caculating on how much of his power it was going to take to make Miiki fall out of the air and unpurify him.

It was going to take alot of energy and alot strength to finish him off.

 _'So it'll take all my power to finish you?So be it.'_ He thought in his head before he slowly began to rise to his feet.

"You sseem...to have gotten ssstronger...brother..."He said,finally onto his feet-his wings popping and cracking back in place.

Miiki chuckled,"I train for the grace of God."

"But you...aren't ssstrong...enough.."Desi said smirking as he spat out black acid blood onto the ground.

Miiki raised a eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

Deshi chuckled as he flicked his tongue out of his mouth before he began to gather all his energy-This was going to take alot of energy and alot of power to summon this...

Miiki's eyes widen into a intense white then he landed back on the ground,putting his arms out infront of him,putting them against each other as if making a shield.

The sky darken into a blood red as the clouds began to swirl around together into a funnel that was full of lightning and thunder.

Desi roared as the funnel contorted and formed into the form of a giant skull that glowed red.

"Di!"Desi shouted then Miiki gasped as the skull opened its mouth,letting out a harsh wind that began to blow everything around.

Miiki grunted then he spreaded his wings wider,curving them into the aerial position then bring them down to enclose around him,shielding him from the harsh and whipping wind.

Desi panted,feeling his energy being extracted from him as he used everything in his power to try and extreminate the angel that is his brother.

Then he finally was exhausted of power as the skull had dissipated in the air,making the sky a normal sky blue again.

Miiki was knelt down on his knees,His wings protecting him throughout that whole ordeal.

He finally re-spreaded his wings and he stood onto his feet,his eyes remaining that bright white.

Desi was still standing but his body was exhausted from everything that he attempted to do to destory his two-goody good shoe angel of a brother.

Miiki walked slowly towards his brother,looking at him as Desi stood his ground,even though his energy was nearly co-existent.

Desi hissed,flicking his tongue out of his foul mouth but then Miiki stopped once he was infront of him.

"Well since you chose a life of hell and sin,I can just try and 'cleanse' you."Miiki said smirking as Desi expression changed from anger and bitterness to a slight fear and confusion.

"What do you...mean?"He asked then Miiki gripped his throat in his empty hand.

Desi growled viciously as he gripped Miiki's hand,trying to pry him off his throat.

Then Miiki smirked,easily placing his sword back into its sheath,then he grabbed the sword that was in Desi's hand and he examined it as he lifted Desi off the ground,holding him there.

"Hmm..."

Desi looked down at Miiki's glowing white pupils then Miiki threw the sword off into the infinite distance,watching it land and pierce the ground.

"What..are...you going to...do with...me?"Desi hissed,trying to circulate his sulfuric blood throughout his body but it was being cut off.

Miiki quickly slammed him into the ground,making the whole earth shake as dirt crumbled under pressure due to the powerful slamming.

"Oh something that'll perhaps...attempt to cleanse you."He responded,smiling a smile that seemed so show much promise to his word.

Desi's eyes widen as he felt Miiki grip his cloak,burning it into non-existence.

Desi squirmed and struggled to be freed but then Miiki applied more pressure to his throat to a near-crushing point so he stopped his struggles.

Miiki gripped the small black wrap that covered Desi's middle revealing the dripping wet with unholy liquid cock that seemed to always be hard.

Desi showed no emotion as Miiki smirked,gripping it into his free hand,feeling its heaviness as it grew harder.

Desi let out a gurgled groan as Miiki encouraged it to grow harder,making it erect and harden to a point where it must've been painful.

Miiki smirked before he revealed his much more harder and longer cock that twitched with anticipation.

Miiki was holding back most of his life,so he had alot to give.

He removed his hand from Desi's throat as soon as he felt that Desi wasn't going anywhere as he had his cock in his hand,making him moan and groan.

It was unethical of him to do such dirty things,but being in Heaven for all eternity,greeting good souls and letting them enter the Kingdom made him have urges.

He released Desi's cock then he gripped Desi's ankles,lifting them up and putting them over his shoulder.

Desi's eyes didn't show much emotion but he did whisper something,a plea it seemed to be,"Please don't..."

"Oh dear brother,"Miiki said as he settled himself between Desi's legs,chuckling,"It's already begun."

He gripped his cock,rubbing the tip of it against Desi's unused hole then he pushed it in.

Desi's eyes widen then he let out a vicious shout of pain,but deep in Desi's mind,He was loving it.

Being dominated and fucked like a dog was what he really wanted,He wanted to at least be put into submission.

Miiki groaned as he felt the extremely tight convulsions of Desi's tight inner walls against his cock as he pushed more of it in.

Deshi groaned,arching his back as he hissed,lolling his tongue out of his mouth,"Ooh...fuck...you're pretty...b-big...f-for a..holy...creature.."

Miiki smirked as he pushed it in further,"I was blessed with it."

Then finally he was fully inside of his brother.Feeling him accomadate his cock was magnificent.

He pulled halfway out then he slammed back in and he gained a rhythm that consisted of him going a very speedy but fercious pace.

Desi moaned each time he felt Miiki's strong clothed hips smash into his naked ass.

"B-brother...!"Desi cried out before he released a large gushing amount of black milky-like semen from his cock onto his chest and some onto his face while Miiki's pace increased into erratic and untimely thrusts until he finally moaned out,"Oh dear god..."

He released his built-up come deep into Desi as he felt more and more shoot from his cock.

He finally felt all his built-up come finally got empty from his cock as he slowly pull out,come just leaking from Desi's hole.

Desi panted heavily then he clenched,making come squirt out then he groaned.

Miiki tucked his cock back into its place then he placed Desi's legs down,smirking at him,"You'll feel a little clean now."

He rose up slowly,spreading his wings out into the curved aerial position,their essence bright and known.

He looked down to Desi,watching as come continued to make puddles under him,watching him breath heavily and watching him shiver was what made Miiki smile.

He flapped his wings and took to flight,saying before disappearing off into the Heavens,"I'll be back dear brother to see if you are doing well.."

Desi panted,slowly turning over onto his side feeling his stomach cramp up due to the come that seemed to be filling him up to brim.

Oh how he wished he was back in Hell.

The End.


End file.
